


My Sun. [ AtsuHina ]

by froggyberris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, AtsuHina, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Hinata Shouyou in Love, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just want some fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Miya Atsumu in Love, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Not Beta Read, Pining Miya Atsumu, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Romantic Fluff, Sad Miya Atsumu, Volleyball Dorks in Love, atsuhina fluff, i love them, no beta we die like men, please stan atsuhina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyberris/pseuds/froggyberris
Summary: "where you goin? im too fast.you say whatchu doin? dont do that.never been a liar, im a lilac and you are my sun,and every season i need you to come back."  --- Bloom Later, Jesse Rutherford.in which Hinata was his sun, and Atsumu desperately wanted him back.
Relationships: Atsuhina - Relationship, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	My Sun. [ AtsuHina ]

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that yall enjoy this !! I was listening to Bloom Later and Cry Baby earlier and the songs remind me of Atsuhina where Hinata goes to Brazil again for a year and Atsumu becomes lovesick, so I decided to give it a try !! This is badly written since I haven't written properly for about a year now, so I apologise. But I'm going to start writing more after this !!
> 
> Bloom Later by Jesse Rutherford: https://youtu.be/1k-fRJ0VaUA  
> Cry Baby by The Neighbourhood: https://youtu.be/r4LGe12tNR8
> 
> (P.S. I was having a breakdown while writing this hkgjsj)

▋It felt like it was a century ago when Hinata had left for Brazil.

He remembered when Hinata had packed his bags and bid farewell to Atsumu, giving him a chaste kiss before leaving for Brazil moments later.  
The times when his sun went away always felt like the longest, and what seemed to be only minutes felt like hours to Atsumu.  
He'd tried to keep himself occupied with chores, volleyball, and he had lost count of all the movies and shows he had binge-watched during the absence of his partner. He thought it would help him cope, but instead, the familiar feeling of loneliness started gnawing at him from the inside out. He furrowed his brows and clenched his fists, glaring at the ceiling as if that was the cause of all his problems.

Whenever the little ball of sunshine was gone, Atsumu couldn't help but succumb into his anxiety and today was no exception. He tossed and turned in his and his lover's bed, messing up the perfectly neat sheets and throwing them on the floor.  
A lofty sigh escaped the blonde's lips as he turned to his side, grabbing his phone and checking the time. It was 4:37 AM, and Atsumu hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.  
He could only imagine his partner's frown and the upcoming lecture the short-tempered tangerine would give him later. He let out a breathy chuckle, before breaking out into quiet sobs that shook his whole body as he reached out for his lover's pillow, breathing in his scent like it was his final breath as he rocked back and forth. His pillow still faintly smelled of the sun, and before Atsumu had known it, he had fallen into a deep slumber.

Surprisingly, he didn't have any nightmares that day.

▋"Wake up, 'Tsumu." A soft, tender voice called out to him.

Atsumu opened his eyes, slowly sitting up and letting out a soft groan, stretching his limbs and rubbing the sand out of his eyes. He squinted his eyes and looked around, trying to focus on his surroundings when he spotted a messy splotch of orange which could only belong to a certain red-head.

"Sho? That ya?" He muttered, eyes widening a bit as his eyes focused on his lover walking towards him and sitting at the edge of the bed with a tray of stacked pancakes and orange juice.  
A soft giggle escaped the red-headed boy's mouth before he answered: "Yes, It's me, 'Tsumu. I've heard that you've been really stressed since I've been gone, and came back early." Hinata gently smiled at him and placed a chase kiss to Atsumu's forehead before pulling away, grabbing the small, wooden foldable table from the closet and setting it up for Atsumu. He walked to the other side of the bed, crawling towards Atsumu and rested his head on Atsumu's shoulder as he turned on the TV, letting out a breathy chuckle when he noticed the pink tint on the blonde's cheeks.

"I missed ya, Sho. How was your time in Brazil?" He asked as Hinata started telling him about all his adventures in Brazil as he let out a hearty laugh.

And suddenly, all of Atsumu's worries were washed away.  
It was like they were never there in the first place.

His sun was back, and that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this was really short, and it's not the best thing i've written, but i hope yall like it !!  
> Tell me your thoughts on this in the comments or reach out to me on social media !! I would love to hear from yall !!  
> twitter: rjhfdns  
> instagram: rjhfdns  
> quotev: rinnnnnnnnnnn  
> tumblr: urlkairos
> 
> Best regards,  
> Rin


End file.
